


Pictures Of You

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [98]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Photographer!Ian, Photography, model!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian is a photographer and he is assigned for doing the new photo shoot for new line of man intimates and Mickey is the model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Of You

Ian looked down at his camera, fiddling a little bit with the different settings while he did his best to regain some of the saliva down in his throat; he hadn’t had the time to go online and look for pictures of the model that he would be shooting today. Sometimes he did that - it helped to study their facial shape and such, to come up with what angles would be the best and the most flattering. He had had so many other things to do this week, though so all he had looked at was the papers. Which explained why he was completely fucking blindsided when he walked into the room. Mickey Milkovich - Ian knew this now, because he had read the name off of contracts and such, he just hadn’t put the name with the face until the man had walked into the room.

 

This guy had to be the only big shot model that Ian really found attractive. Sure - practically all models were classically hot. Toned abs, practiced sexy scowls - but there was something about this Mickey Milkovich that drew Ian to him. For the past two years, every single time that he had walked past a billboard or anything similar which he had modelled for, Ian always looked at it for quite a long time - well, longer than he would if it were anybody else, at least. He wasn’t a complete freak who stopped in the street and stared for an hour or anything.

 

But despite both of them obviously being involved in the same kind of circles - what with Ian being a photographer, and Mickey working as a model - their paths hadn’t crossed until just now. Ian hadn’t even known his name until five minutes ago. They hadn’t spoken beyond introducing themselves, since they were on a bit of a schedule and a part of Ian was kind of terrified that he had somehow managed to fuck up during the three or four words he had said to Mickey. He hadn’t, surely - but there was still that fear. It was like meeting one of your idols or something. A really fucking hot idol.

 

Ian forced some more saliva into his throat, and he picked the camera up, starting to do what he did best. Although, of course it was incredibly distracting to finally see this in person - Mickey in nothing but a pair of really fucking tight boxers, posing a mere few meters away from him. Ian almost had to force himself to think about blood or crabs or something else really disgusting just to make sure that he wouldn’t get an erection. Note the fact that that was never a problem that he had, by the way. When he was at work, he was surrounded by people setting up the lights and making sure that everything went smoothly. He had his brain in the shadows and the light and he rarely focused on the actual person in that sense. That was - of course - when said person wasn’t the hottest man that Ian had ever seen to talk the earth.

 

Because Mickey had to be. Everything about him was absolutely hypnotizing. From the way he had just the perfect amount of muscles on his body - his skin curled around the shapes, but he didn’t look as if he spent all of his time at the gym - to the way that that scowl on his face somehow managed to look fucking beautiful.

 

Ian swallowed, making sure that he was snapping some pictures while Mickey posed - all the while forcing himself not to look at his crotch or imagine what he would look like on top of Ian. What he would look like straddling his lap with his head thrown back, easing his body up and down Ian’s cock, soft moans falling from his lips. What he would look like clawing at Ian’s chest and leaving those pink scratch marks while a layer of sweat covered those perfect abs. What he would look like - Ian needed to stop this shit. Right this fucking second.

 

Ian pushed his thoughts back to work, doing his absolute best to focus on the task at hand as good as he could, not wanting any of the workers around him to notice that he was distracted. He focused on the light and the shadow, and it worked for a minute. Then he accidentally looked up towards Mickey’s face, only to find that he was looking back down at him. For a second that seemed to last forever, they just stared. Then Mickey’s lips formed some kind of a teasing smile, and Ian had to fight with every fiber of his being to make sure that he finished the photoshoot without going completely crazy over that man.

 

  
***

 

  
As soon as Ian announced that he had all of the pictures that he needed, Mickey was ushered out to change back into his clothes, leaving Ian and a few of his assistants to pack everything together. A part of Ian was sighing in disappointment. He had gotten the chance to meet and shoot this guy that he had been drooling over for the past two fucking years, yet he hadn’t had the balls to actually talk to him - introductions didn’t count in his humble opinion. And now he probably wouldn’t see him again. It was back to jacking off to billboards and posters. Not that that was something that he did on a regular basis… really. God, he was such a fucking pussy. He shook his head a little bit to himself, sighing as he continued taking all of the things away.

 

“Ian, where do you want this?” One of his newest assistant asked, holding up a spare tripod. Ian told him that he could just set in in the corner until tomorrow, then he picked up his camera, turning around to go put it away. He froze right there, though. Because the model was only a few meters away, walking slowly towards him. He was dressed now - black skinny jeans and a white t shirt along with a leather jacket dangling from his fingers. Ian thought that maybe he found this look even hotter, though that was difficult to imagine.

 

“Great shoot today, man”

 

“Thanks; you too. Did you forget something?” Ian forced his voice to remain somewhat steady as he looked at Mickey, swallowing to dry to cure his dry throat; it didn’t help all that much though. He was pretty much the definition of helpless. It was bad enough around the pictures of Mickey - actually being around the person? Ian was surprised he was still standing up, to be honest.

 

“No. Well - actually I was just gonna ask you something, that’s alright?” Ian thought that maybe he could sense some kind of nervous shake in his voice, but since he hadn't actually met him until a few hours ago and didn’t know him at all, there was virtually no way for him to determine. Ian just nodded, pretending to busy himself a little bit with packing up the very last bit of equipment. “Look, complete shot in the dark. I don’t even know if you’re into guys or whatever, but do you want to go out w - “

 

“Yes” Oh no. Ian totally hadn’t meant to do that. Answering before Mickey had even finished his question made him sound so fucking desperate, damn it. He looked down on the floor, his eyes shut in mortification for a second. “I mean, uh…” He slowly looked back up at Mickey, expecting to see regret, confusion or just anything that would made Ian feel even more embarrassed. What he was met with though, was Mickey holding onto the inside of his bottom lip with his teeth, seemingly trying to keep his grin at bay.

 

“Great. Whenever you’re done here, man. We’ll go”

 

  
***

 

  
The date wasn’t fancy at all despite the fact that both Ian and Mickey surely had some money to throw around, should they want to. They just went to a pizzeria a few blocks away from the photography studio and ate - quite honestly, it was probably one of the most low-key first dates that Ian had ever been on in his entire life. And the best one.

 

For some fucked up reason, Ian had probably - subconsciously - wished that he would never meet this guy in person. Because he had spent so much time drooling over the pictures, and making up what he might be like as a person. Which made Ian sound really pathetic - he wasn’t - it wasn’t as if he had one poster he called his boyfriend or some freaky shit like that, he just simply thought that Mickey was really hot, and he always had. So if he met him, well then maybe he wouldn’t be who Ian wished he was and maybe that would end up shattering something. Shatter the idea of him.

 

That couldn’t be further from the truth. The first couple of minutes of their date had been a little bit awkward, almost as if there was too much tension in between them for them to know what to do with - the good kind of tension, that was. But then they had walked inside of the pizza place, and they had just started talking. They realized that they were both from around the same neighborhood back in Chicago and Ian found himself wondering why the fuck they hadn’t met until they were both here in New York. That didn’t make much sense.

 

They also just talked about their jobs and Ian dropped a couple of comments about his family. They didn’t go very deep into things, they just talked. About themselves. About things that easily could be boring to talk about if you talked to the wrong person, but both Ian and Mickey were having a really good time. So good of a time, in fact that ‘The smoking hot model’ disappeared into Ian’s peripheral vision and left was just Mickey. A person. A person who he was quickly crushing on beyond the posters and the billboards.

 

  
***

 

  
When they exited the pizzeria almost three, four hours after they had first entered, the sun was just barely starting to set in the gloomy sky, and they were met with heaps and heaps of rain falling out of it. Mickey pulled his shoulders up to his ears as they both walked quickly, Ian’s old chucks getting drenched incredibly quickly. For some reason, he felt the need to bump Mickey’s shoulder with his own, making him look at him for a few seconds before returning the favor. Soon, they were pushing and laughing in the rain like two five year olds, the weather bringing something out of them. Or maybe it was just them bringing it out in each other.

 

“Aye, fuck you, man” Mickey laughed when Ian kicked his foot through a deep puddle on the sidewalk, making the water drench his leg. He did that back too, and then they were running, not one single inch of their bodies or clothes untouched by the rain. Their feet hit the sidewalk over and over again, making wet noises because of all of the water trapped in their shoes. Neither of them had ever felt happier or more giddy than they did in that very moment.

 

The jokes stopped when they entered Mickey’s apartment building, mainly because they were a little bit out of breath from all of that screaming and laughing. Ian wasn’t sure where all of that had come from, or why two men in their late twenties had felt comfortable acting like children - but he liked that. He liked that Mickey had just joined in and never made him feel weird about it.

 

Their steps were heavy, their clothes a thousand times heavier than they had been before they had stepped out into the rain. Ian’s heart still felt as if it was fluttering, though. He couldn’t fucking believe that this was happening - any of it.

 

“Are you walking me home, Gallagher?” Mickey raised his eyebrows as he stopped by one of the large doors, turning to look up at Ian with a teasing smile on his lips - the same one he had had on for a second during the shoot.

 

“You might need protection” Ian joked back, unable to stop himself from licking his lips just a little bit. Mickey looked as if he had his teeth dug into his cheek, almost as if he was doing his best to hold back a grin. “Can I confess something?” At that, the shorter man just shrugged as if to say ‘Yeah, man. Go ahead’ Ian swallowed as he wondered if it was a good or a bad idea to tell him. Fuck it. “I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while now. So… this was really fun. I had a good time”

 

Mickey’s adams-apple bopped up and down a few times in his throat, their eyes connected in the dim-lit, fancy stairwell. Their clothes were hanging off of their body, feeling as if the pieces weighted a thousand pounds. The red strands of hair on top of Ian’s head were slicked back with the rain water, one or two pieces slipping out and gluing to his forehead. Mickey’s hair no longer had any product in it, and from their previous roughhousing, it looked a lot messier than Ian had ever really seen it before. It was cute. Like really fucking cute.

 

“I had a good time too, man” The air in between them shifted just a little bit, Ian taking a deep breath. “That mean I can kiss you now?” Mickey’s voice reached his ears as the shorter man took a step or two closer, their rain-soaked chests hovering a few inches away from each other while he placed a surprisingly gentle hand on Ian’s waist, their faces a lot closer than they had been a moment ago. So fucking close. Ian’s lips carried a small smile, amazed on them as he nodded, their noses almost rubbing together at the movement.

 

“Please”

 

That was all the permission Mickey needed, and he closed the space in between them to go straight for an open mouthed kiss that just about had Ian forgetting his own name as he wrapped his arms around him, craving him even closer. God fucking damn.


End file.
